


twitter is a happy place, right?

by VKay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Is this good?, Multi, Twitter, i'm sad so i have to write something chill, no, no it's not, we'll see where this goes, yeah it's one of those again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKay/pseuds/VKay
Summary: it's a bunch of gays on twitter
Relationships: Gwen Poole & Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener & Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	twitter is a happy place, right?

**harley @potatogunz**

i need someone to just, y'know like me

**> country boy i love you @AKeener**

are u like,,,, okay??

**> >harley @potatogunz**

is any1 ever truly ok 

**> >>country boy i love you @AKeener**

u rite u rite

**> >>>nora @imbaby__**

i worry about you two sometimes

**> >>>>nora @imbaby__**

also learn how to write

=================================================

**the disaster bi @PeterBParkour**

why must god hate me so?

**> big dick energy @michellemjjones**

overdramatic much?

**> >the disaster bi @PeterBParkour**

just let me b sad in peace

**> >>im baby @nedward**

its honestly not that bad

**> >>>the disaster bi @PeterBParkour**

YES, it iss. I can never come back, i must live alone in the middle of russia in a cabin from now on

**> >>>>big dick energy @michellemjjones**

all you did was call thor hot. everyone thinks he's hot

**> >>>>>the disaster bi @PeterBParker**

yea but he was behind me!!!

**> >>>>>im baby @nedward**

it’s thor!! he’s nice ab that stuff

**> >>>>>big dick energy @michellemjjones**

could have been worse

**> >>>>>the disaster bi @PeterBParker**

both of u are ignoring my v serious problems :(

=================================================

**You know who I am @TonyStark ☑**

For everyone who hasn’t seen the new press confrence [(link here)](https://youtu.be/Ixwshn_Ix-g)I would like to announce that @starkindustries is proud to present the new “sydo program” more about the program on the video and SI website.

**> i love maya @pennyforurthots**

i,, love this,, eye-

**> eggs @imissvine_**

holy shit SI is really stepping up huh

**> harley @potatogunz**

oh nice

**> another blonde dumbass @gwennbabe**

v cool (this was mostly ms potts’ idea wasn’t it)

**> >You know who I am @TonyStark ☑**

Actually, this time it was mine, but good guess

**Author's Note:**

> is this a good start? Bad? i'll answer questions if there is any :)  
> (also if you are wondering about my other fic (fire within my veins), I will get back to it eventually, but right now i'm just not in the right mindset to write that story, sorry!)


End file.
